


Questions

by Pastel_Teacups



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, M/M, Marius is curious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Teacups/pseuds/Pastel_Teacups
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius realizes that Grantaire sounded suspiciously like he knew what it felt like to be in love. He has to know the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions

Marius had questions. 

Just one, actually, but it was nagging at his mind, even as he found it occupied with much more important things. 

Like Cosette.

Like Eponine. 

But his question lingered so near to him that he didn’t feel any choice but to simply find an answer. 

He found Grantaire sitting at the small table inside of the Musain, drinking some alcohol or another. He glanced up when Marius joined him, offering his bottle to the young student. 

He declined with a shake of his head, eyes unable to leave Grantaire’s face. 

“I-I have a question, if I may,” He spoke softly, nervously. He knew what kind of question he was asking, and he knew how Grantaire may react. 

The older man took a swig of his drink and watched Marius carefully, before nodding. “Ask away, then.” 

Marius shrugged softly, leaning forward in his chair, as if telling a secret. “Last night, when Enjolras and I were arguing, you sounded like you knew what it-love, I mean- feels like. It just made me wonder, have you ever-” 

Marius was cut off by Enjolras’ appearance in the room, not wanting to give away Grantaire’s private life if he didn’t want it to be so. 

“Go drink somewhere else, Grantaire. Don’t disgrace the barricade.” 

“Let me sleep here.” Came his reply, voice startlingly gentle. 

Enjolras huffed, shaking his head. “Go and sleep somewhere else.”

Grantaire levelled his eyes on the blonde, shaking his head softly. “Let me sleep here until I die here.” 

“Grantaire, you are incapable of believing, of thinking, of willing, of living, and of dying.” 

The man grew suddenly grim. “You will see.” 

Enjolras scoffed and marched away, taking whatever he’d been doing elsewhere. 

Marius suddenly realized what was going on. 

“It’s him, isn’t it?” 

Grantaire took another swig of his drink. 

“You’re in love with him.” Marius said, sitting back. “You have been all this time.” 

“I would not be here if I wasn’t.” He replied simply, looking up at Marius. “But he does not love me.” 

The young man suddenly felt very bad for Grantaire. This feeling that he had, unrequited, knowing that someone as dear as his Cosette would never love him in return- 

It rose a pain in his chest just thinking about it. 

“Have you told him?” He asked after a moment, feeling a whole new sympathy for the drunkard. “Maybe he does, and doesn’t know how to tell you.” 

Grantaire shook his head and glanced up at the door. “He knows.” He looked back across the table at him, and gestured away. “Go, rest. We could all do with a bit of sleep.” 

Marius lingered after he stood, wanting to find something to comfort Grantaire so badly. 

But he only smiled sadly and took another drink. Marius departed, feeling terribly sorry for the other.


End file.
